Free
by terabient
Summary: Ramirez's thoughts during the last battle.


Free  
  
Disclaimer  
Skies of Arcadia is the property of Overworks and Sega. No money is being  
made from this fanfic. It is for entertainment only. ^_^  
  
--------  
  
Inside the gigas Zelos, Ramirez fumed.  
  
Against all odds, the damned Delphinus was fighting the most powerful super  
weapon created....and winning. His mind could not comprehend it. Zelos,  
the Silvite's greatest weapon, capable of destroying nations in moments,   
could not stop this one, insignificant ship.  
  
Although, if Ramirez had thought about it, the odds were not so impossible.  
Created soley for mass destruction, the full fury of the gigas could not  
be unleashed. While the Delphinus wasn't able to completely dodge the  
powerful magic and energies of Zelos, the gigas was unable to land a solid  
blow on the much smaller vessel, and was forced to bide its time, conserve  
its energy--something it had never been expected to do.  
  
Perhaps worst of all, however, was the fact that Zelos was still in the  
critical formation stage. The six crystals that would normally be its  
greatest strength had become its weakest. The crystals had been embedded   
in a soft and silver mass not unlike Fina's biological construct Cupil,   
and under normal conditions would have been hardened into an indestructable  
armor. However, the constant barrage of cannon fire and usage of the   
crystals kept the silver flesh soft, warm, and weak.  
  
Another blast from the moonstone cannon rocked Zelos. The gigas had been  
forced to change its final form, one that left it open to attack but could  
slay a world in minutes. Ironically, this was the worst possible track to   
take, as the widespread Moon Lament was rendered near useless against its  
small target.  
  
Despair crept over Ramirez, an awful, terrible lethargy. He would die here  
in this death-trap, and this world of greedy, thoughtless murderers would  
continue, celebrating the death of the one person who would save them, who  
of all of them deserved to live the most...  
  
Something strange was happening. Someone...thing...was speaking to him.  
  
Save me  
  
Ramirez looked around him. The enclosed space he was in was too small to  
hold anything but himself, had no windows except for one in front of him  
that let him see the battle outside.   
  
Save me I can save you  
  
Did Zelos have a mind, one that could think for itself? Cupil had a simple  
brain, one that was programmed to protect itself and Fina. If Fina died, so  
did Cupil, giving it added incentive to keep her safe.  
  
It is very likely, thought Ramirez, that Zelos will survive if I do. So the  
gigas did have one last trick.  
  
How, Ramirez asked. Tell me how to do this.  
  
Watch  
  
-------  
  
A satifying crunch met Ramirez's landing onto the Delphinus. He could hear   
cries of shock and anger, and they were the sweetest sounds he had heard.  
Soon these brats and their ilk would be dead and gone, in the same way he  
had--bewildered, amazed, defeated when the future seemed to hold nothing  
but hope and promise.  
  
The protective shell around him began to merge into the frame attached to  
his body. The stupified looks on the faces of his enemies made a smile twist  
his lips, but faded as white-hot pain shot through his body. It was the  
worst pain Ramirez had ever encountered, and he let out cry. But it was  
a small price to pay for avenging Galcian. Nothing was too great for him.  
  
The merging ended, and Ramirez rose slowly, remenants of the pain running  
along his body as he moved. The pirates took their battle stances, facing  
him with grim determination. But there was something strange in their eyes,  
an emotion he couldn't quite place. Not anger, or fear, but something else...  
  
...sorrow?  
  
It didn't matter what it was. Nothing mattered now except victory.  
  
-------  
  
No, no, no.  
  
It couldn't end like this!  
  
He could feel his body dissolving, disappearing. But far more painful was   
seeing those who defeated him standing triumphant over him. The people who  
had watched Galcian die and cheered.  
  
Ramirez's crystal fell to the deck with a clatter. He was still alive; his  
mind had retreated to the saftey of the silver crystal shard, and would stay  
there until the crystal was crushed or he chose to leave. But he was powerless  
to act.   
  
Someday I will find a way to kill you all, Ramirez vowed. You will all know how  
it feels like to be abandoned and alone, surrounded by those you hate...  
  
"It's over..." a voice came to him, and it was not filled with glee or triumph  
but pity.  
  
These people would pity him? They couldn't. Their minds were too small, focused  
only on themselves. They could never feel sorrow for another being, and certainly  
not an enemy.  
  
"...when a pirate dies, we return the body to the skies. Would you mind if we did  
the same for Ramirez?" The boy, this time, and his tone was one of respect and  
compassion.  
  
"Yes, of course..." Fina's reply. Her voice was glad, but not because he was gone.  
She was glad they were able to understand what he had meant to her.  
  
Pity, respect, understanding...he never would have thought those born here in   
Arcadia would treat an enemy so well, when there were people who were so   
heartless and cruel.  
  
Where would I be now, if I had met others like this earlier?   
  
"Ramirez...may you rest in peace..." The boy threw the crystal over the bow  
of the ship.  
  
Rest in peace, Ramirez thought. The bitter anger left him like poison drained  
from a wound, and he felt tired and trapped in the prison of the crystal.  
  
Very well, then. I will rest in peace. Take care, Fina. Thank you for trying  
to save me, even when I had no use for it.   
  
The silver crystal shattered, myriad pieces scattering far and wide, and  
Ramirez's soul flew high and free along the wind.  
  
--------  
  
Fina walked along the pathways of Cresent Island early this morning. Cupil  
had woken her up early, as he always did, hoping to find a Cham blown by  
the winds to the island. It had only happened once or twice, but Cupil  
was always hopeful. And hungry.  
  
The rest of the island was still asleep, and the morning dew had yet to  
fall from the grass. It was a lovely sight, and Fina paused to take it all  
in, until Cupil began to spin around and blip wildly.  
  
"Oh, Cupil, did you find something?" Fina checked the area under Cupil.  
She didn't see any Chams, but her eyes fell on something very unusual.  
  
Lying in the grass was a clear shard of crystal, surrounded by a light  
silvery powder. Fina picked it up and held it to the sun. Light refracted  
from its many facets, creating a small rainbow of color.   
  
"Well, it's not a Cham, but it's certainly very pretty, isn't it?" Fina   
murmured, smiling as Cupil flew through the colors created by the crystal.  
  
A small breeze picked up, stirring Fina's hair and making dew drops fall  
to the earth. "It looks like it'll be a good day for sailing. I'm sure  
Vyse and Aika will be happy." Pocketing the shard, Fina and Cupil continued  
on, followed by the soft breeze blowing through Cresent Island.   
  
~fini~  
  
Notes: This was sort of inspired by all of the fics were Ramirez comes  
back to life to get revenge on everyone. I don't really agree with   
that...maybe, just maybe, Ramirez didn't die a bitter unhappy villian.  
Yes, I'm a sucker for happy endings. D 


End file.
